


Till the End of the Line {Stucky One-shots}

by StevesBucks1917



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 107th - Freeform, 1940s, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Peggy Carter, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, Little bit of angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Peggy gets shit done, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet Bucky Barnes, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, gayyyyyyyyyyyy, maybe some smut, my small gay children just need love, past vs present, why wont they let them be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevesBucks1917/pseuds/StevesBucks1917
Summary: What more could you ask for than these two dorks from the 1940s being in love? Not much, since it founded my very heart and soul.Just a small collection of these two nerds (and occasionally what happens when the Team butts their heads in) in love, no matter the time period.Hope you enjoy!(P.S., don't be afraid to make requests! I'm always open to prompts and such. Thank you!)





	1. Truth Or Dare?

"Alright, this is getting boring." Natasha mutters as she stands up, undoubtedly getting another drink. Drunken murmurs of agreement come from around the common area.

Bruce has already fallen asleep, much to Tony's dismay. "I've got an idea." _Those are words you never want to hear from a Stark_ Steve thinks. No one says anything, but there are looks of concern on several of the Team's faces, even Thor's, and he's usually up for these sorts of things. "Truth or dare!" Tony laughs, jumping up like a child.

"Tony, no." Steve says sternly, the large amounts of alcohol he's been drinking not having a sliver of a toll on him. "All of the party games you propose end up horribly.

"Horribly as in there's kissing involved," Bucky chuckles, the alcohol not having an effect on him either. 

"It's inappropriate, Buck." Steve says, turning to look at him. "Well, more immature but-"

"Steven Grant Rogers, we were in the army, you are the most immature person I've ever fucking known." Everyone looks up, at that, grinning.

"Can you two stop flirting so we can play another dumbass game Tony throws at us?" Natasha practically yells, her high alcohol tolerance still going strong. The two blue eyed super soldiers turn red, the blush disappearing down their shirts. Everyone starts giggling, and the two pray to God that they won't remember a thing from tonight.

"Alright, who's going first?"

 

Seven rounds in, and Nat hasn't chosen one truth, not that any of them are surprised. She also hasn't backed down from a dare, resulting in her clothes being swapped out for plastic baggies-not including her underwear. Bruce wants no part in it, and has headed to bed. Clint's made out with a window, and Sam was made to act like a dog for the next five rounds.

"Barnes's turn!" Tony yells, causing all the drunken Avengers to wince. Bucky grins, knowing damn well how he's going to manipulate this. Steve looks over at him nervously, hoping deep inside that his blush is gone, but looking at the brunet in front of him, makes him realize it's not gonna be gone for long. 

"So, Stevie, truth or dare?" He smirks at him, his 1940's self shining through with the obvious flirting.  _God he's hot._ They both think at the same time. 

"Uh..." Steve thinks for a moment, the icy blue eyes across from him staring right through him. He sighs, exasperated. "Truth, then."

"Do you want to kiss me?" Bucky asks, leaning in slightly. Steve's breath hitches and his whole entire body is frozen in place. Everyone goes silent, staring at the two. 

"I....Dare." Steve responds after a few moments of silence. Bucky leans in, his hands positioned on Steve's thighs.

"I dare you to kiss me." He breathes, still loud enough for the Team to hear apparently, because they all gasp. 

"Never have I eve-"

"That's not the game!" Bucky groans. 

"Taking a shot!" Steve leans to grab a shot of Vodka, but somehow, Nat stood up and is holding him down with the help of Tony and Sam. 

"It doesn't do anything to you, so you gotta answer. Don't look at Thor, he doesn't have anymore." Nat growls. "Answer." 

Steve's eyes go wide and he looks to his best friend and unknowing crush. "Guys, he doesn't have to do anything, stop pressuring him." Steve can't help but feel his gut wrench at the hint of sadness in Bucky's voice. Natasha, Tony and Sam release the blonde, disappointed. As soon as they sit down, Steve lunges forward, almost sending Bucky to the floor. "Wh-" The question could barely leave his lips when Steve presses his own on them, capturing his words in his mouth. 

Despite his attempts to not, Bucky can't hold back the small moan that rumbles low in his throat, causing something to stir in Steve's belly. They pull away from each other a little breathless. "The game's over, Tony." Steve mumbles against Bucky's lips without taking his eyes off him. Bucky can't help the grin that spreads across his face as the blonde picks him up, carrying him up the stairs, and disappearing into the safety of his own bedroom. 

 


	2. Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes was just a guy who ran a flower shop in Brooklyn. Maybe if you saw him on the streets, you wouldn't expect him to run such a quiet, beautiful place with his left arm completely covered in tattoos and scars. No one really knew how he got the giant scars along his bicep, or why he covered them up with tattoos. That is, no one until Steve Rogers came along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the FlowerShop AU don't @ me hoes
> 
> Tattoos included, yes, but it's not the tattoo parlor/flowershop AU.
> 
> Just read it and youll understand

Bucky looked up as the bell on the door rang and the glass door slammed shut. Bucky winced and inwardly sighed. A blond man with blue eyes runs up to the counter where Bucky was sweeping. The man slaps a twenty dollar bill on the counter, causing Bucky to look down at the bill then at the man. 

"How do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flowers?" The blond asks, causing Bucky to raise an eyebrow. He leans the broom against the wall and takes out a piece of paper and a pen. 

"May I ask why?" Bucky asks, writing down the names of flowers. 

 

 

_Foxglove_

~~_Geraniums_ ~~

_Meadowsweet_

~~_Y. Carnations_ ~~

~~_O. Lilies_ ~~

~~~~

 

"There's an asshole at work and I want to send him a bouquet of flowers anonymously for his birthday." Bucky nods, trying to keep back his laughter as he crosses off the names of the flowers he already has in stock. 

"When's the 'asshole's' birthday?" Bucky asks, amused. "I need to know because there's two different flowers I need to buy for this set."

"The twenty-ninth." Bucky gets out an order form, trying to focus on anything but the fact that this guy is actually really attractive. He grabs another pen, and hands the blond the sheet of paper on a clipboard with the pen. 

"That gives me plenty of time. Go ahead and fill this out, and I'll go ahead and order those flowers for you. They should come in in a week or so." The man nods and starts filling out the paper. 

 

A few minutes later, the form is filled out and the call was made to get the flowers to the shop. Bucky looks over the form, stopping at his name. "Alright, Mr. Rogers, do you want us to deliver the flowers to said 'asshole' or will you be picking them up?" 

"Steve, please. And I'll be picking them up." Bucky nods. "You Bucky?" Bucky looks up from the paper he was signing and nods. 

"Yep. I founded Bucky Barnes' Blossoms from the sad rundown building it was before. Anyway, I'll call you when the arrangement is ready. Will you be paying in cash or credit?" Steve looks at the twenty dollars he set down earlier on the counter, then back up to the brunet. "Oh shit, right. Four dollars and twenty-seven cents is your change." Bucky hands the coins and dollar bills to Steve, and resumes his work. 

"Can I buy you coffee sometime?" Bucky hits his head on the shelf he was digging in when he turns to the voice he recognized to be Steve's. Apparently he didn't leave. Bucky rubs his head and turns to the blond, not caring about his flushed face at the time being. 

"Shit! I..uh..Are you asking me out?" Bucky asks sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry, do you not roll that way? I thought I'd take a chance." Steve's blush goes from his ears and disappears down his shirt. 

"Nononono!" Bucky almost leaps over the counter, trying to stop Steve from leaving. "I'd...I'd love to. There's a nice little place down the street. I've got your number." Bucky winks, gesturing to the order form. "I'll call you when I can?" He asks, more of a question to be confirmed than a statement. Steve nods. 

"I'll be waiting." He flashes a playful grin to the stunned man behind the counter, and with that, the bell rings again, signaling that he actually left. 


	3. I Want You to Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Steve gets into another fight. Bucky has to save him (AGAIN). Steve gets sick from the guy he fought. Oh its fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a VERY LARGE soft spot for Skinny!Steve so please enjoy the angry blue eyed blond chihuahua and his best friend who saves his ass from being ripped to pieces

"Just go home!" The man, around three times the size of Steve Rogers says, obviously annoyed by the small man he's wasting his energy on. 

"No, I think I'm good right here." Steve says, wiping blood off his lip from the numerous number of blows he received. 

"Don't know when to give up, do you, tough guy?" The man taunts as he watched Steve adjust his jaw. 

"I can do this all day," Steve replies. The man responds with a punch to Steve's gut, sending him into the brick wall behind him.

This was Steve's thing. He would get into fights, even if he couldn't win them. In a certain brunet's opinion, he was a goddamn idiot. But a cute one, so that makes up for it. 

"No, the hell you can't." A voice interrupts the conflict, startling both men out of their wits. "Pick on someone your own size, asshole." 

Bucky Barnes. 

He kicks the man in the back as he straightens up, causing him to stumble. He lunges at Bucky and he effortlessly moves out of the way to dodge the man. Bucky walks toward the man on the ground as he stands up again, and the man throws a weak punch, which Bucky easily blocks. In a matter of minutes, Bucky was able to scare the man out of the alley before turning to the chihuahua he has of a best friend.

"Thanks, Buck," Steve says, sporting a small smile on his face. 

"You're not welcome. What is this, the seventh time this week? Steve, it's only  _Wednesday._ "

"Sorry?"

He crosses his arms, glaring down at the blond who he's been in love with since the day they met in '30. Steve gulps, hoping the ground would collapse and he would be engulfed into it, knowing he'd rather face that than one of Bucky's lectures. They stare at each other for a few moments, before Bucky breaks into a grin. He wraps an arm around Steve's bruised and most likely broken (in several places) body as the latter wipes blood from his face. 

"Y'know, bud, sometimes I think you like bein' saved by me." This earns Bucky a glare from the cool blue eyes below him. "Ah-ha! So that proves it!" Bucky boasts in a teasing manner. "Steven Grant Rogers loves bein' saved by-" His proud moment, however, is interrupted by the sharp smack of Steve's hand across his lips. Bucky stares down in surprise, stunned at how fast that happened and how much force went into it. He forces the temptation to kiss his hand down into the deepest corners of his heart, and gently removes the seemingly-sprained hand from his face. "Woah, Steve, didn't know you could actually smack a guy." He smirks down at his best friend, but that's returned with a more playful hit to the side. 

"C'mon, let's go home." Steve starts to walk ahead, leaving Bucky behind briefly. 

"Right, home." Bucky inwardly groans as he chases after the smaller man.

 

 

"See, this is why we don't get into fights with people we don't know." Bucky pauses in the middle of his bustling around to look at Steve. "Especially in your case." 

"'M so'y." Steve manages to gasp out during another coughing fit. Once it dies down, he tries to sit up again. "Would you rather I fight you?" He asks, his voice hoarse and strained. After the fight, Steve came down with a really bad case of the flu. Apparently the guy had a bug he was able to fight off, but Steve wasn't so lucky. 

"Maybe." Bucky mumbles as he sets down the bowl of soup he made for Steve. But Steve didn't hear him, he started coughing once again. Bucky sits down on the bed next to Steve and starts his playful scolding. "So, you get into a fight, sprain everything in your body, and you have the nerve to get  _sick_ _?"_ Steve cracks a smile. 

"I know, it's not fair! I gave it a vegetable last month." The glare Bucky gave him made him sink back into his pillows. 

"Well," Bucky says, standing up. "I guess if you're feeling better I can go out with the gir-" 

"Absolutely not!" Steve blurts out. If Steve wasn't already red as a tomato because of the fever, he definitely would be now. "I-I mean, I still feel like shit, Buck." Bucky runs a hand over his face to hide the fact that he, too, was blushing. 

"Fine, fine. I guess you don't want me to have a dame in my life." Bucky shrugs, sitting back down on the bed.

Steve's thoughts almost swallow him hole.  _I absolutely do not._ "Too bad, so sa-" Steve's teasing is cut off by another fit, and Bucky jumps into action, adjusting his pillows so that Steve can sit up straight. Even when it ends, Bucky still has the worried look on his face. Furrowed eyebrows, lips in a thin line, forehead creased and at the moment coated with sweat from concern. 

"You good, bud?" Bucky adjusts the blankets just below Steve's chin. Steve nods sleepily, and he eventually drifts off. "Good."

 

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Bucky says, looking up from his book. Most definitely about something science-y. Steve blinks awake and stares at the window. Pure darkness outside. 

"Stop that, Bucket." Bucky scowls, setting down his book. 

Bucky saunters over to the bed, before leaning down really close to Steve's face to whisper, "Steeb." They stare at each other a moment longer before breaking out into fits of giggles. Bucky collapses over Steve's legs, and Steve has a hand on his stomach to try and ease the pain. The laughing stops when Steve get's another coughing fit and a small asthma attack. 

Once Bucky takes care of that, he sits down on the bed, staring at Steve with the thermometer in his mouth. He bites his lip, the gears in his head working hard. "Once I lovingly nurse you back to health, I'm going to kill you."

"I know," Steve blinks. "Wait, lovingly?" Bucky freezes solid. 

"Don't read into it," He says quickly.

"I'm going to." 

"No." The two squint at each other for what seems like forever. Giving up, Bucky throws his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine, read into it, whatever, see if I care! I don't! Because there's nothing to read into!"

"Liar," Steve rasps, causing Bucky to look back at him in surprise at the accusation. "You love me."

"Platonically." Bucky says, as if he's correcting it. 

"Nope." Steve pops the 'p', as if that would help the shit-eating grin growing on his face. 

"Yep," Bucky mocks the popping, and sighs, growing nervous. "I dunno whatcha want from me, Stevie, but you're making me nervous."

"I want you to kiss me." At this, Bucky's jaw would have been in the core of the earth right now, if it weren't attached to his face. "Buck...? The silence is making me uneas-mmph!"

The last part of the word is dropped as two pairs of lips meet and two pairs of eyes shut tight. Lips moving together as if they were originally created to be with each other muffle the gasps of when they have a moment to breathe. Neither knows how long they were at it, it felt like forever and mere seconds at the same time. When they finally pull apart, each breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together and their eyes still closed, neither say a word. Bucky reaches his lips forward to gently peck Steve's again. Although it was more gentle this time, not as rough as it was just a few seconds ago. 

"Now I know why all the dames clamber all over you." Steve laughs softly. 

"I still don't know why they don't over you, Stevie." Bucky responds, still breathing heavily, even though Steve's already caught his breath. Both men are firetruck red, but neither of them care. 

"Is it too late to say that I like you, Buck?" Bucky laughs at Steve's confession.

"Never too late for that, but I kind of figured after..." Even though Bucky doesn't say it, Steve knows exactly what he meant. Because that wasn't just a kiss, it was...magic, he guesses. Steve hums in content that the feelings are out of the way. "You know we can't do this in-"

"I don't want to worry about that right now." Steve mumbles, reaching for his lips again. "I just wanna do that again."

And they do, brushing off the fact that Steve is sick, because why let your health get in the way of love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck (y). I didn't know what to fucking write, so here's a short something, I guess.


	4. If I Don't Make It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the height of the War, and our boys were right in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Tasharii
> 
> Thank you for giving me the idea and supporting my writing!!!

**_Bang bang bang_ **

  
Booming rang out across the field, with bombs being thrown everywhere. For once in their lives, the Howling Commandos weren't on a Hydra mission, but actually facing the front of the War. Hydra was easy. Hydra goons weren't exactly trained.  
  
But the Germans were.

This was dangerous, even for a man with enhanced abilities. This was dangerous, even for a sharpshooter. This was dangerous, even for Captain America and Sergeant James Barnes.  
  
And the pair knew it.  
  
The vibranium shield that Steve Rogers used was big enough to shield his old self. His new self, however, had to curl up into a ball to protect his vitals. The shield was bulletproof, of course, but it was tiny. It could barely protect a regular sized man, much less himself. And it could only protect one area of his body at a time.  
  
Bullets race through the air in a lead filled rain. Water falls from the sky in an actual rain shower, lightning occasionally giving the field light.

_Bang bang bang_

  
Enemy tanks were firing from across the field, and ally troops guarded the front line.

"Come on, Steve, we have to go!" Even though Bucky's screaming only came from a few feet away, Steve could barely hear his best friend from the combination of his ears ringing and the blasts in the background. "Steve, we gotta go! We gotta leave him! We can't carry him away!" Steve was knelt beside a fallen Commando, his breathing still shallow and ragged. He was alive, but barely. The enemy was gaining on them, and they have barely gotten a few feet.  
  
"We have to! We have to try!" Steve's voice was ragged and thick with tears and dirt.

"I want to save him too, Stevie, but we can't! We have to go!" Steve looks down at the man underneath him. He rakes his eyes over the gaping holes in the man's torso and the blood leaking out of them. "Steve! We! Have! To! Go!" Bucky enunciates his words to get through Steve's thick skull, knowing this won't be easy. But the enemy is getting too close for comfort and Bucky's a regular human, for crying out loud.  
  
The man blinks at Steve, and a strangled voice comes from the dying body. "Go, Captain," And with those final words, he takes a final breath and dies. Steve runs his hand over the man's eyes to shut them. With a huff, he hands up and jogs to Bucky.  
  
"Let's punch some Nazis," Steve growls. He starts jogging again, Bucky not too far behind.

  
The group gained mere yards, but it was better than nothing. More lives were lost, but even more from the enemy.

_Bang bang bang_  
Bucky dive bombs into the mud to narrowly a grenade that whistled past his ear. His face and clothes are splattered with the murky water even more, but to anyone that beats limbs spread miles apart. Steve throws his shield onto the grenade and a poof of dust comes from underneath the sides. Steve picks his shield up and rushes over to Bucky, copying his dive bomb from a few seconds ago. He pulls the shield up over the two of them, adding confusion to Bucky's disorientation. Steve grabs Bucky and pulls him abnormally close to his body, tucking his own legs over his friend's.

  
All the pair could hear was the sound of bullets pinging off of the vibranium shield from an enemy fighter plane from above. Steve's muttered cursing mixed with Bucky's whimpering (although every time Steve brings it up to make sure he's alright, he denies that he 'whimpers', he makes manly war cries of silence), the rings of metal on metal fell to practically deaf ears. The two men subconsciously hold each other tighter under the shield as the onslaught continues.  
It feels like hours when the two can come out from under the protection of the vibranium, but it was barely five minutes.  
  
"I never want to do that again," Steve growls, trying, but failing to brush the mud off of him; it only smears across his suit.  
  
"Neither do I, Ste-ah!" Bucky gasps out and falls to the ground, limbs flailing numbly. His head hits a stone hidden in the mud, and the last two things he sees are his right hand covered in blood, and a red white and blue blur falling to the ground a few feet in front of him.  
  
And the world goes black.

  
"Bucky! Bucky! Wake up, man. Wake up! James Buchanan Barnes you wake up this instant!" It had only been a few minutes since the Sergeant of the one-hundred and seventh infantry had fallen unconscious from a gunshot wound to the abdomen. Vision blurred, he could barely make out a tall man with blue skin, even bluer eyes, and blond hair.  
  
_Blue skin? No, that can't be right. What happened? That's...Steve. My Stevie. I'm gonna die, aren't I? Oh god,_  Bucky thinks, even his thoughts are blurry.

"I'm awake." Bucky's eyes struggle to stay open, every once in a while fluttering closed for seconds at a time before shooting open again. His words are as slurred as he was on his birthday in 1938 back in Brooklyn.  
  
"We need a medic! Field nineteen-" Steve is cut off by Bucky grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"Steve." Steve looks down at the man below him, trying not to let the tears fall. "There's no use. I'm gonna die."

"No, you won't." Steve's voice wasn't stern or stubborn, it was more of a reminder to himself. James Buchanan Barnes was not going to die. Not here, not now. "You're going to live." Steve's voice was desperate. Him telling himself that his best friend wasn't going to die caused Bucky even more pain, but he chose not to let it show.

"Steve-"  
  
"The doctors are coming, Buck." Bucky shakes his head, his eyes struggling even more to stay open, now. His breathing is ragged and voice hoarse as he speaks.  
  
"Sometimes you gotta let go, Steve." Tears were free-falling down both of their faces, both knowing the inevitable. "If I don't make it-"

"You will," Steve growls. "If I have anything to say about it." Bucky smiles softly despite the growing pain in his stomach.

"That's the thing, Stevie. You don't. You can't fight death itself."

"I can and I will-"  
  
"Steve." His voice is quiet and scratchy, and it's becoming painful to talk. But he has to do this. He has to say this. "If I don't make it, I love you either way." Steve doesn't have time to react to the confession of love because as soon as Bucky finishes his last word, he slips into unconsciousness again.

  
Twelve hours. Twelve hours of surgery. Steve managed to convince Peggy to threaten her staff to get Bucky to the best hospital in New York.And when Agent Margaret Carter is walking through the work stations with her heels clicking on tile, louder than ever, you know to follow every single instruction she gives you. All of the thanks to Peggy, Bucky was flown out of the field and to the hospital in record time by no one other than Howard Stark.

Steve paces back and forth through the waiting room, not once stopping to sit down throughout the hours. Peggy has brought him several cups of coffee, to which he downs, crushes, and drops to the floor. Howard tried to get him to eat while Peggy did paperwork to explain why the hell she was so persistent with this. Steve ignores all the evident flirting from the nurses, because the only person he cares about at this moment is the man through the doors in front of him.

_He loves me,_  Steve's head is overflowing with thoughts, to say the least. _He loves me, he loves me. 'I love you either way', god dammit, Bucky_  
  
Another hour passes, and the only thought that runs through his mind is the last sentence Bucky said to him. And what the hell was he supposed to say to that? A doctor comes out, his face droopy. Steve walks up to him, his stare intense as the sun. "Well?" Steve asks, impatience and annoyance weaved in his words.

"Sergeant Barnes will be alright. He needs rest, but he will be alright. He's still asleep, but he's stable enough that if one person wants to go in-" Before the doctor can even finish his words, Steve yells a thank you and runs into the room that the nurses managed to direct him to as he ran down the hall.

The sight before Steve made his heart drop to his knees and his stomach rise to his throat. Thin plastic tubes are tucked into various places in Bucky. Steve notices that he's on oxygen. A sentence comes back from the doctor that Steve hadn't heard before, that it was a severely close call. Any later and he would've been dead. Steve swallows nervously before taking one step after another until finally he reaches the side of the bed.

"Hey, Buck," Steve whispers, although he knows Bucky can't hear him. "I just wanted to say a few things...practice what I want to say for when you wake up. Is that okay?" Steve stares at the sleeping man in front of him. He pulls a chair from the wall over to the bedside and sits in it. "You gave me a fright, Buck. You can't do that. I almost lost you once, and I can't lose you again." Silence. Steve takes this as a cue to continue. "What you said, right before.. you know. You clonked right the hell out. I- when you said it, I didn't have time to process it." Steve pauses, replaying the events of the day before in his head. "I didn't have time to react, to say that I loved you too. And this is all my fault that you're in this bed. If I was quicke-"  
  
"Shut the hell up," Steve's head jerks upwards to see a smirking blue-eyed brunet staring at him, a twinkle in his eye. "And get over here and kiss me."

And he did. Steve Rogers kissed the hell out of that stupid brunet because, hey. He almost died, for fuck's sake.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Steve hisses after their lips part.  
  
"What, kiss you? I thought it was a mutual thing, guess not, hmph." Bucky mocks hurt, causing Steve's glare to strengthen.

"Shut up. I meant almost die. Stop being reckless." Bucky almost audibly rolls his eyes at that.

"Steven Grant Rogers, telling me to not be reckless. Are you on drugs? Do you have tuberculosis? I heard it messes with your mind and makes you act batshit _insane_  which you clearly fucking are at the moment, asshole." Steve presses a tender kiss to his new lover's lips and hums softly when he pulls away.

"Language."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh.


End file.
